Daydream
by Starbucks and Late Nights
Summary: "Bukan kali pertama Minho berciuman. Berpuluh-puluh kali, malah. Namun itu semua ia lakukan dengan lawan jenis. Bukan sebaliknya. Pengecualian untuk kali ini." [Hope you don't mind OOC]


Minewt Short-fic: Daydreaming

A **Maze Runner** fanfiction

 _Minewt – AU_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Minho tak pernah merasa sebebas ini sebelumnya. Di saat yang lain disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ia bisa sedikit bersantai karena jadwalnya sedikit longgar hari ini. Tak ada kelas pagi. Meskipun dia tak sepenuhnya terbebas dari setumpuk tugas kuliah yang harus terselesaikan secepatnya, setidaknya—untuk beberapa jam ke depan—ia bebas menguasai kamar ini beserta isinya. Hal itu termasuk satu set tv, pemutar film, video games player, kulkas mini dan ...ketenangan.

Kebahagian terkadang simpel betul.

Ia melonjorkan kedua kaki. Badan sedikit merosot pada punggung sofa butut. Mendesah nikmat dengan mata mengerjap. Segalanya nampak damai dan tentram sampai—

" _Bloody piece of shuck-faced shuck's damned klunk_."

" _Looks like someone is in deep anger_." Minho terkekeh, mengangkat kepala, mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang dibacanya, nyaris tersedak. "...Newt?" Ia menatapi kedatangan pemuda beraksen Inggris yang tidak tampak dalam kondisi hati yang bagus itu. Kedua alis menukik tajam. Bibir mengerucut sebal. Rambutnya basah. Kulitnya basah mengkilap oleh air. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan jubah mandi. Kaki terbungkus sandal. Sebelah tangan memegang helai pakaian yang membuntal. " _Wow... why are you_ —"

" _Somebody took my pants! Some. Bloody. Slinthead—argh_!"

Kalau saja Minho tak melihat murka menyelubungi wajah itu, ia barangkali sudah tertawa saat ini juga.

"Dan aku harus berlari sepanjang koridor asrama seperti korban pelecehan seksual di kamar mandi!"

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Berdeham. Berusaha bertingkah wajar. " _You are indeed look like one_."

Sehelai fabrik melayang mengenai mukanya. Minho terkekeh saat menyingkirkan baju itu. Dan hendak akan menyerang balik saat syaraf ototnya mengejang seketika. Buku Minho tergelincir dari pegangan. Mata sipitnya membelalak. Newt yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian, sekonyong-konyongnya melepaskan jubah mandi. Fabrik serat sintesis itu meluncur natural ke lantai, mengekspos punggung dan bongkahan bokongnya. Minho harus mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk bernapas.

Keringat dingin jatuh menitik dari pelipis. Ia menelan ludah. Ada yang salah. Seharusnya Minho tidak diam terpana seperti ini. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah sering ia lihat, di kamar ganti selesai ia dan timnya bermain _baseball,_ di kamar mandi usai ia berenang, di ruang sauna selepas kegiatan _fitness_ di gym. Tak ada yang salah sebelumnya.

Sampai pada saat ini.

Minho mendapati dirinya mencuri pandang pada Newt beberapa kali. Ia mendesah frustrasi dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Menjadikan buku sebagai distraksi. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku itu. Memblokir fitur Newt dengan pinggang ramping dan kaki yang terlihat jenjang. Tubuh mungil itu tak dihiasi dengan gumpalan otot, namun proposional dan berbentuk. Indah sekali.

—tunggu, barusan dia bilang apa?

Minho mulai merasa bersalah. Bukankah apa yang dilakukannya ini dikategorikan sebagai mengintip? Ia mendesah, gelisah. Dan yang paling buruk, objek intipannya adalah seorang _lelaki_. Ia menampar dirinya secara internal— _demi Tuhan, kau lurus!_ Jantungnya bergemuruh tak nyaman. Telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kau bisa membaca terbalik."

Minho tersentak kaget. Suara Newt telah menyedotnya kembali ke realitas. Sempat disorientasi sejenak. Ia mengadahkan kepala. Mendapati Newt, setengah membungkuk, sedang menatapnya janggal. Minho memberanikan diri memindai tubuh pemuda itu. Lega menyusup mencairkan ketegangan saat dilihatnya Newt sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia menghembuskan napas, mengontrol diri. "Membaca terbalik?"

Saat Minho melihat huruf-huruf yang saling bergelantungan seperti kelelawar di bukunya, dia mengumpat dalam hati.

" _Whoops, my bad. Sometimes I forgot how dumb you are."_ Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah Newt.

"Aku tidak sedang membaca, uh maksudku... _I find this mandelbort fractal interesting so I studied it_." Minho memutar buku itu pada posisi seharusnya. Dia memperlihatkan lembaran yang dibacanya pada Newt. "Mandelbort Fractal. Dicetuskan oleh matematikawan Prancis bernama Benoit Mandelbort yang dengan revolusionernya—"

"Ssh," Newt menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibir Minho. Membungkam. Membuat pemuda asia itu menahan napas. " _You know I'm not into that klunk_."

Newt memanjat naik ke atas sofa. Lebih tepatnya, ke atas tubuh muskular Minho. Pemuda itu tidak protes saat Newt mendudukan diri di atas selangkangannya. Atau barangkali ia tidak dalam kapasitas memprotes, atau merespons, atau menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, atau sekedar berpikir. Minho betul-betul kehilangan akalnya sekarang.

Sesuatu saling bersentuhan. Mengirimkan sensasi sengatan yang menyadarkan.

Bandul kewarasan kembali berdetak dalam dimensi Minho. "N-newt? Apa yang kau—"

" _So tell me..,"_ Kepala itu perlahan menunduk. Newt membisik, bibir menempel pada daun telinga Minho. " _What do you do for fun_ , Minho?"

Minho menahan napas. Sapuan bibir itu meninggalkan sensasi panas. Berani bersumpah semu pada pipinya sudah merambat naik mencapai kuping. Saat dirinya pulih dari keterkejutan, Minho berusaha menata ekspresinya dan membalas, "Kau beruntung karena kau adalah kau, Newton. Aku barangkali akan menonjok habis-habisan pria manapun yang berani melakukan ini padaku."

Senyum mengembang lebar. "Termasuk ini...?" Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Newt menempelkan bibirnya di atas milik Minho.

Lembut. Lembap. Empuk.

Dada Minho berdentum hebat. Ini bukan kali pertama Minho berciuman. Berpuluh-puluh kali, malah. Namun itu semua ia lakukan dengan lawan jenis. Bukan sebaliknya. Kedua pemuda saling larut dalam keheningan sebelum akhirnya Newt berinisiatif untuk lebih dulu membuat gerakan. Perlahan. Sopan. Meditatif. Minho memejamkan mata, mempersilahkan, menyambut, merespons.

Kebutuhan akan udara memisahkan pagutan mereka. Napas terengah. Dada naik turun. Baru setelah degup jantungnya kembali normal, Minho memiliki kemampuan untuk menjawab. "Termasuk itu."

Newt mengembangkan senyum.

"Lelaki lain manapun pasti sudah geger otak dan menderita amnesia permanen sekarang."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa. Suara terindah yang pernah Minho dengar. " _You're such a tease_."

Minho mendengus sarkastik. " _Well_ YOU _...are such a tease_."

Newt kembali membenamkan wajah ke leher Minho. " _I've always wanted to know what it feels like to tease a straight guy_ ," ujarnya di sela-sela kegiatan menyusuri leher sang pemuda Asia, membelai dengan ujung hidung, membubuhkan kecupan, menghisap di area sensitif hingga nyaris membuat Minho kelojotan.

Merintih tertahan. " _You make me question my sexuality_."

Newt mengangkat wajah. Impulsif, Minho mengerang kecewa, secara otomatis menyesal karena kini Newt tengah memberinya tatapan mengejek.

" _Really? Was it_ that _good?_ "

Minho mendengus. " _Shut up and let the kiss do the talk_." Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia merangkul leher Newt dan menariknya ke dalam pagutan. Kedua bibir saling beradu. Kali ini sedikit lebih berani. Lebih lapar. Lebih bergairah. Newt memejamkan mata. Membiarkan Minho melumat bibirnya. Telapak tangan Minho berpindah pada rambut tipis di tengkuknya, menelusupkan tangan, menggaruk gemas ketika Newt menggigit bibirnya.

Minho tak menyerah begitu saja. Turut menggigit bibir bawah Newt hingga mulutnya sedikit membuka. Lidah Minho menerobos masuk, bertemu dengan milik Newt, dan saling berputar lembut. Meliuk-liuk. Membentuk tarian yang erotis. Menghipnotis.

Minho sampai pada titik dimana ia berani menarik kesimpulan bahwa pengalamannya dengan Newt jauh lebih berharga bila dibandingkan dengan pengalaman berciuman dengan gadis manapun. Cinta membutakan gender.

Gelenyar aneh merambati selangkangan Minho ketika—entah disengaja atau tidak—bokong yang bersandar di atas tonjolannya saling bergesekkan. Gelora panas membuncah. Mengalir hingga ke seluruh tubuh bagai strum konvergen. Mendadak, celana jeansnya menjadi sangat, sangat sempit. Terlebih ketika Newt menelusupkan sebelah tangannya. Mengusap garis vertikal risleting celana jeans. Minho ingin meletus rasanya.

Newt melepaskan bibir. Kemudian beralih ke daun telinga Minho. Napas hangat berhembus menggelitik. Minho merinding. "Minho, Minho...,"

Minho yakin betul kendali atas dirinya telah hilang ketika suara itu menyeruak bagai mantra yang menyihir.

"Minho..."

Gesekkan kembali tercipta di bawah sana. Tubuh saling menggeliat.

"Yes...? Yes?"

Panas. Membakar. Berdenyut. Pinggul Minho sedikit terangkat demi mendapatkan nikmat itu—nikmat ketika mereka saling bersentuhan. Bertekanan. Bergesekkan.

"Minho, Minho..."

Suara itu kembali mengalun. Melucuti tameng kemanusiaan. Tak ada lagi rasionalitas. Yang ada hanya hasrat untuk bersatu. Tak peduli moral. Tak peduli gender. Persetan dengan itu semua.

"N-newt?"

"Minho?"

"Newt?"

"Min...Ho... Minho... MINHO!"

Sesuatu mengguncang tubuhnya. Memberikan sentakan. Menyadarkan. Nafas Minho tercekat. Sepasang bola mata membulat hingga rasanya ingin mencelat keluar. Fokusnya meregistrasikan keadaan sekeliling. Dada naik turun. Lembap. Keringat berkucuran. Basah.

" _You ok, shank_?"

Mata Minho mengerjap berkali-kali. Mimpi? Ini semua hanya... mimpi?

" _You_..." Tangan-tangan atletis mencengkram lengan bahu Newt. "... _woke me up from a very fantastic dream_!"

" _You screamed my name so hard I thought the Grievers are chasing right after you_!"

Minho berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan mendelik ngeri pada kaus berwarna merah jambu, bergambar kartun unicorn yang bermain perosotan serupa pelangi, melekat pada tubuh Newt.

"Apa yang kau kenakan itu?"

Newt melongok ke arah kaus yang membungkus fiturnya dan memaksakan seutas senyum. " _Thomas gave it to me_."

" _Take your clothes off_."

" _What_?"

" _What_?" Minho menuding dirinya sendiri. Tak menyangka atas apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Sebagian dari dirinya berusaha menutupi. " _I mean, come on, Newt. That klunk is silly._ "

Newt sama sekali tidak menganggap ucapan Minho ofensif . " _I know_."

Tertawa lepas. " _And that's so gay_."

Mereka berdua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" _Okay, Mr. Straight-As-Narrow-Guy_ ," ujarnya di sela tawa yang mulai menyurut. Pemuda Asia melebarkan cengiran. " _What are you dreaming of, anyway_?"

Senyum pada wajahnya luntur saat itu juga. Minho diam membeku.


End file.
